Fear in the Forest
by JailBr3ak3r
Summary: Join Nick Snow, the infamous son of Boreas who went face to face with the the goddess of ice herself, now he must deal with a threat to Camp Half-Blood, and then he finds a god who is threatening the whole world, enjoy it all in Fear in the Forest. This is a sequel l to my Winter's Touch story, if you haven't read then WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE, GO READ IT! But enjoy.
1. Nick I

I hated car rides, I hated plane rides, and I especially hated bus rides. And you know where I am, on a freaking bus. The bus wasn't too bad though, I had my own personal air vent. And my clothes were comfortable, denim jacket, new beanie, and loose jeans. Oh, and Lacy was next to me. She was curled up into a ball, sleeping on my shoulder. Now I know what your thinking, one of, if not the hottest girl in camp is sleeping on my shoulder. But I got used to it, Lacy was a touchy person, and I didn't complain. The school was in in Pennsylvania, so the bus ride was 3 hours, we had about thirty minutes left.

When I started going to the new school, I wasn't sure how it would be. The last time I've been to an actual school was before I ran from the orphanage, so this whole thing was new, but with Lacy with me, it wasn't bad at all. Actually, I have nothing better to do, maybe I'll look at the scrap book.

Lacy always had on different outfits, never sticking with one style, but one thing she always had on was her polaroid camera. She always had it when she wasn't at Half-Blood, and at the beginning of the year she made a scrapbook. I reached down and opened my bag, and I pulled it out and laid it on my lap.

It was brown leather and had thick pages, on the front it said: " _Nick and Lacy, years at school."_ I smiled, it was something that she was doing in her freetime. I opened it, I liked going through the pictures.

The first picture was a picture of me and Lacy. We were on a bench. It looked like a selfie, Lacy was holding it up and smiling, that's how pretty much all the pictures are, Lacy holding up the camera and me either looking confused or smiling. I looked up right as she was taking the picture, she surprised me and I didn't even smile. I had on my beanie and denim jacket, she had on a pink t-shirt. I also saw crutches leaning on the bench, for the first month of school I had crutches because of an accident I had before, when my sister broke a few bones and wrecked my stomach, I'm good now but it was like that for a bit. Underneath the picture it it said: " _First day of high-school!"_

The next one was a picture of me and her at Starbucks. Binders and paper were all over the table we were sitting at, I was doing math. Lacy was making a face of boredom. The caption said: " _Doing homework :(._ I laughed a bit, I remember that class, math was the worst, but nearly as bad as english, my teacher was practically a monster.

I flipped the page, and I saw my favorite picture. It was me and Lacy believe it or not. She was hugging me by my shoulders and kissing my cheek. I was wearing what I always wore, denim jacket and beanie, she was wearing a white windbreaker. In the background there's a poster, it said homecoming. The caption said: " _He asked me to homecoming!"_ Clipped to the page were two tickets, they were blue and they said " _Dancing in the moonlight"_. I loved that picture, I couldn't help but smile every time I saw it.

I looked at the next one, and I chuckled. Someone else was taking the picture. It was me and Lacy at a Halloween party. I dressed as Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, I didn't even have to cover my hair. And Lacy dressed as Elsa, her hair was kept in a ponytail, and she honestly looked just like Elsa. I remember that night because there was a costume competition, and we won. Well, it was mostly because of the "Ice magic tricks" I was doing, it was a fun night.

Okay, I know I said the homecoming picture was my favorite, but it's actually tied with this one, or two pictures stapled together, but I could see both of them. They were each taken by a friend at a Christmas party. I had on a black sweater with a white button up underneath, Lacy had on a loose red sweater with a few snowflakes on it. The first was of me with the present Lacy got me. She got me a new beanie, it was dark blue with a black snowflake right in the middle of my forehead, unless you really looked you couldn't even see it, I loved it. And I haven't had a Christmas since I was a little kid, so in the picture it's Lacy hugging me while I was crying, I wa so happy, I couldn't help it. The one next to it is of me and Lacy in front of a fireplace. I was reading a book my other friend got me, and Lacy was sleeping on my shoulder, like she is now. It was taken from behind and it looks so good, I love it.

I heard Lacy yawn next to me. I looked over at her, she was stretching her arms. "About time you wake up." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Shut up Nick." She said with a laugh. She got off my shoulder and rubbed her eyes, like a little kid waking up from a nap. "Are we there yet?" She asked me. "About ten more I think." I told her. She nodded and sat back in her seat.

She looked over at me and saw I was looking at the scrap book. "You looking at that again?" She asked me. I looked at it and smiled. "Of course, I've never had one." I said with a smile. "Alright then, just don't hog it all summer." She said. "I'll think about." I said with a smile.

I heard the intercom go off. " _Ladies and gentlemen we are arriving at your destination soon, thank you for choosing us, and have a great day!"_ The man on the intercom said. The pulled up to a bus stop, and was put in park. "Oh thank the gods." I muttered. "Just get out." Lacy said with a laugh. She got out first, she reached up top and grabbed her suitcase and my bag, or I should say she tried to. "Here let me help." I said standing up. I stood up easily reached up and got both bags.

Mine was a Swiss Army backpack, I found it at a goodwill near our school and I couldn't help myself. It was black, with a lot of pockets, after I cleaned it, it looked good as new. Lacy's bag was a bit different, it was a bright pink suitcase, it was shaped like a block and had a set of wheels at the bottom. I slung my bag over my shoulder and handed Lacy her suitcase. "Jeez, what would I do without you." Lacy said as she was pulling her suitcase. 'What would you do?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me.

We walked off the bus, and the cold air of New York hit me, felt good. I didn't where we were, but looked like a normal street, except not to many people. I looked around, this was my first time coming to Half-Blood from a school, so I had no idea where to go. "So, where to?" I asked Lacy. She looked around. "Just a block down the road, no too far." She told me. "Alright, at least were not in a bus." I mentioned. "Yeah, just follow me." Lacy ordered as she started walking.

It really wasn't a far walk at all, just a few hundred feet. To be honest though, I'm not sure what to look for, but I knew where it was when we got there. It has concrete steps surrounding a large pavilion. The actually pavilion was made of light wood, and the steps looked like the were made yesterday. But I knew it was where we were supposed to be, because there were about one hundred kids around, some wearing normal clothes and others having some kind of weapon on them. "Made by Annabeth a few years back, nice bus stop huh?" She asked me bringing my attention back on her. "Yeah it is." I say, amazed by how nice it looks.

"You wanna say that to me again?!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Ugh oh." Lacy whispers. I looked over, and I saw the person I wanted to see the least. It was David, but he looked different. He hit puberty again apparently. His once long hair is now shaved off except for the new, army styled Mohawk. He looks like a soldier. He had on camo cargo pants, a black compression tank top that barely fit him, and combat boot. Along with his war-hammer strapped to his back, that made him super intimidating. He had gotten much taller, looking maybe 6'2, last I saw him he was my height, 5'11. I could tell he had been working out because the small tank top barely fit him, his muscles were practically coming out of his shirt. He was yelling at some kid. He had the poor guy pushed up against a wall, but the kid didn't look scared at all, just annoyed. He had on a blue flannel jacket with black jeans. He had straight long stringy blonde hair, it matched the color of a potato chip. And his gray eyes that were framed by circular glasses, they were the most identifying fact about him, like storm clouds. He reminded me of a scrawny Chris Hemsworth, if that was even possible.

"I'm talking to you punk!" David fumes, getting up close and personal with the kid. He had one kid on the kids shirt, and the other at his side balled into a fist. The kid just looked at him. "Really, I had no idea." He said flatly. His voice sounded like Tony Stark, kind of jerkish, but in a funny way. The kid flinches as David lifts his fist. He tried to grab David's arms, but to no avail. "Alright, that's enough." I said walking up to him. I shoot a dense ice blast at his balled up fist and cause his body to drop, hard. It cracked when it hit the concrete ground, but I still got a few laughs out of the nearby kid he was bullying crumpled to the ground when David let go of him, probably out of relief.

I didn't like to be the center of attention, but I'm not dealing with this crap this summer. He stood back up and stared at me. "Elsa, great to see you." David sneers. "What's up warchief?" Lacy teases from behind me. I heard a couple of campers snickering at that. David just looked at her.

I watch him shove the kid to the ground and walk up to Lacy's side. "Lacy, looking gorgeous as usual." He said with a smirk. He walked up to her, and smiled. "Please back up just a bit." Lacy said as she held her nose, but he snorts like a pig he is."Don't be like that, how 'bout you come with a real man." He held his hand out for her take, but the joke isn't funny. I had enough of him. I stepped in between him and Lacy.

"Alright listen up dickless, we're not going to have this whole thing again, so back off." I glower. He held his hands up to emphasize my doing, one now swollen and red from the momentary ice burn. "I wasn't doing anything, I won't bother you if you don't bother me." David finishes. He looked back at the kid one more time, and walked off.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the kid. I walk up to him and ask, "Hey man, you good? He looked up at me. "Yeah, thanks." he said. I held out my hand and helped him up. He brushed himself off, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, I'm Benjamin, son of Athena." He told me with a smile. I look him over, trying to figure out how to introduce myself. "Nick, ugh, son of Boreas." I muttered, I've never introduced myself like that before, I don't want to be known as his son, why can't I just be known as Nick Snow. "Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite." Lacy introduces, but she sounded a little confused like me. "Well, thank you for the help, I hope we can become good friends." Benjamin said, he then walked off, leaving me really confused.

"Well, that was a nice little reunion." Lacy jabs. "Yeah, I just missed him so much." I said as I roll my eyes. "Well good for you that you stood up for Benjamin." Lacy congratulates me. I shrug my shoulders at her remark, "Eh, I've been there before."

We walked to some benches and sit down, but I could barely sit still, I was so excited for camp. But I heard tires screeching down the street. I stood up immediately. "What was that?" I asked. "Just the bus driver." Lacy reveals. I looked at her with wide eyes, but she looked dead serious. "Who did we hire, Helen Keller?" I asked her. Whoever was driving must have thought it would be funny to pull out the stop signs on the side as if someone sane would actually stand around for the bus to hit them "No dork, we hired Apollo." She told me. I laughed a bit, I thought she was joking, but she isn't laughing with me.

I saw a bus come up to where we were.I see a bright, red colored school bus with flame designs tacked on to the sides coming at us at ludicrous speeds. I backed up a bit scared, but Lacy seemed perfectly calm, like this was normal.

The bus pulls up to a screeching stop. the force of the halt causes most of the weight to hit the front as the back tires fly up momentarily, crazy driver. The door swung open, and there he is in all his glory. He had on a yellow tank top with blue skinny jeans, he also had on red sunglasses. When he spots me he lowered his glasses and beams. "Nick!" He said as he shouts out my name. "Hey Apollo." I greet awkwardly. He smiles at me, this time with his cheeks reaching its limits.

"Hop in, I'm the driver to camp." He explains happily. I didn't respond, I was preparing myself, mentally, I don't think I was ready for Apollo driving. I walked in and got in a seat near the front.

Lacy walked next to my seat. She probably notices my worried look. "You good Nick?" She asked me once she sat down. "I hope." I said under my breath.

It didn't take long for the rest of the campers to get on the bus. Most didn't even look twice at me, the only person who did was David, who gave me the evil eye as he walked by. Benjamin walked to the seat behind me, but it looked like he didn't want to talk. Apollo turned and looked at everyone in the bus. "Alright, hang on, well be there in two minutes!" He yelled back at us. I sunk into my chair. Two minutes...sounds like he'll be speeding a bit.

And without warning the bus' engine made a loud noise, and we took off. I wish he opened a window, because it was worse then the underworld. The bus went in the air and flew in a direction, but the rest of the campers were acting like this was normal, I hated my life.

But the ride was short, after two minutes of hell we got to the camp, right in front of the entrance. Once we stopped moving I relaxed my body. "Thank the gods." I muttered. Lacy just gave me a look. "You're fine, come on." Lacy told me standing up. I stood up, wobbled a bit, but I wasn't to dizzy. I regained my balance, and we all stepped off the bus.

Right as I stepped out the warmness of camp hit me, and I didn't remember how much I loved it. Scratch that, I loved everything about this camp. I could hear the faint sound of people playing volleyball and kids trying the lava rock climbing. The strawberry field smelled fresh, along with all the great smells from the pavilion.

"I missed this place." I said out loud. Lacy laughed. "I can tell, you look like you saw the face of god." She told me with a smile. "Well I like the camp." I told her. "Well, need to make sure that the salon is still in one piece, see you at dinner, okay?" Lacy asked me. "Yeah, see you." I told her. He smiled and walked off. But she turned around quickly. "One more thing, stop by the hair salon tomorrow so we can properly cut your hair." She said. "I will, don't worry." I told her with a smirk. She smiled, and walked away, and didn't turn around this time.

"Nick, I normally stay, but I need to attend to something, have a good summer." I heard Apollo say. I turned back to him just in time to see him drive off. The bus went in the air, and transformed into a nice sports car, and took off like a rocket, not even giving me a chance to say anything back. "Bye then." I said silently. "Nice ride." I heard Benjamin say from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin, he scared the crap out of me. "How long have you been standing there?!" I asked him. He was just staring at the bus as it drove off. "Just a bit." He said calmly. "Okay, well you need something?" I asked him. "Yeah, I know nobody except for you and the cute girl that walked by." He told me. I figured he was referring to Lacy, she was pretty cute.

I thought about what to do, then I had an idea. "I have some friends I want you to meet, follow me." I said.


	2. Nick II

We walked through the camp, Benjamin didn't talk much, he seemed to be taking in the scenery of camp. I don't blame him, Camp Half-Blood was an incredible place, and the weather was always nice. But I just couldn't wait for tomorrow, when we start activities, the thought of capture the flag and sword fighting lessons made me happy, which is something I barely ever felt until I came to the camp. But I was looking for one person in particular, Johnny Harkens.

Throughout my last summer Johnny was practically my best friend, we did everything together, for better or worse. And I almost forgot, Bethany was around here somewhere, she was another one of my good friends. Last year, all three of us went on a quest together, that's why we're all close, I couldn't wait to see them. But knowing Johnny he's probably gotten himself into some kind of trouble.

But as me and Benjamin were walking up to the lunch pavilion I looked around, and I saw some people sitting at a table. I recognized who it was and smiled. Sitting at the end of the table was Johnny. His dreadlocks had grown longer, but other then that he was the same. Same grin and cocky look he always had like he just did a backflip after someone said he couldn't, I missed it. "Johnny!" I called out to him. "Johnny?" Benjamin asked me. I forgot Benjamin was new. "He's a friend." I told him. Benjamin shrugged his shoulders and looked in another direction. Johnny looked over and saw me. "Nick!" He said with a grin. He said something to the people he was sitting with and stood up straight. He started walking over to me with a smile.

We walked in front of each other, he reached out his hand and I grabbed it and pulled him in for a man hug. It was nice to see him, but I noticed he also got a little taller, but not to much, he was maybe 5'8, shorter then me but he was taller, and just as skinny. He let go of me and looked at me.

"Gods it's good to see you, I missed you dude." He said. I laughed a bit. "Yeah me too, it was boring without you." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so boring dating the hottest girl in camp huh?" He asked with a smirk. I felt my cheeks blush. "We're not dating." I said as pushed him a bit nervously, but I knew he was joking...hopefully.

I heard benjamin cough next to me. "Oh yeah, this is Benjamin." I told him. Benjamin stepped forward. "Son of Athena." He said like a kid introducing himself to a teacher. Johnny looked at him weird. "Johnny, son of Hermes." He said awkwardly. Benjamin smiled and nodded.

Not gonna lie, I was trying not to laugh, this was really funny. Benjamin seemed like this introvert nerd, and Johnny was like the opposite, expt for the nerd part, Johnny is a bit of a nerd, he was wearing a pac-man shirt afterall. But he also had on a nice looking watch, it looked golden and had different engravings on it, really nice and sleek.

"New watch Johnny?" I asked him. He held his hand over it when i said that nd looked nervous, even scared. "Um, yeah." He said silently. I backed up a bit, this isn't like Johnny. "Um, okay." I said.

I looked over at Benjamin and he looked just as confused as me, but Johnny shook his head a bit and smiled. "Well, follow me Nick, I met some new people." He said changing the subject. I figured it was the people he was talking to before he came to see me, but the watch bothered me, I'll keep an eye on it. "Sure, always want to see people willing to be your friend." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and started walking back to the table. Me and Benjamin followed.

We walked up to the table, and the people sitting looked interesting. There were three people. One guy looked really big, I guessed he was tall but I couldn't tell because he was sitting down, but I'd say maybe 6'2. He looked cherokee, and had long curly messy hair that covered up the sides of his face and left his brown eyes in the open. His face on the other hand looked nice, no acne or anything, he reminded me a lot of Moana. And to top all that off, he was huge, but I couldn't tell if it was muscle or fat, but he definitely looked strong. His outfit was simple, he just had on a heavy winter jacket and jeans.

The girl next to him looked like the preppy girl at school. Her hair was scarlet red and was let down, and pair of sunglasses was resting on the top of her forehead. She was wearing a white tank top with a rainbow on it, and she had jean shorts. She was really skinny and I could tell she was kinda short. He eyes looked like the color wheel in art class, not one color but a bunch of them. They were beautiful actually. It was hard to take my off of them.

And the last guy was standing next to the table, but he stuck out to me for some reason. He was a pale tall lean asian guy, his hair was pitch black and thick, and looked greasy and messy, like Bruce Lee, well if bruce Lee slept the night under a trailer. He had on black jeans and a white shirt, but over it was a black leather jacket with pockets and straps, really nice. But his eyes, they were black, like the inside of a black hole, a shiver went down my back when I looked into his eyes. And he looked up dead at me, studying me. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and he looked somewhere else.

"Guys this is Nick, the son of Boreas I was telling you about, and that is Benjamin." Johnny said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh hi, I'm Holly." The girl said loudly, her voice reminded me a lot of the loud drama kids at me and Lacy's school who wouldn't be quiet, the ones that bug me the most. "Yeah, she's the daughter of Iris, the goddess of rainbows." Johnny said gesturing to her. Holly stood up, and I saw she was really short, like maybe 4'10. "So you already know your mom?" I asked her looking down at her. She nodded. "I helped mom run the shop in Alaska, but recently my big brother Butch came around and invited me to camp, so here I am." She said, but she sang that last part in a high pitch, made my ear hurt. "Oh that's cool." I said the fact that my ear was ringing.

"Yeah, she met with us three at my school." Johny said. "Cool." I said. I looked over and noticed Benjamin was gone, smart move to be honest, no pun intended. I looked back and my eyes drifted to the asian guy again, and he noticed. "Oh I'm Blake by the way." He said walking up to me. He reached out his hand, I took it and shook his hand. His hands were cold and pale, he creeped me out, and I could feel the rough callus marks on his hand. We let go and I backed up just a bit. "So who's your godly parent?" I asked Blake. "Um, Hades, but don't go telling people." He said quietly. Hades, I remember him, I still have the favor he owes me, the card was kept in my bag. "Well nice to meet you, and what about this guy." I said looking at the big guy. He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, I'm Finn." He said.

His voice was actually a normal pitch, I'd expect him to have a deep low voice like a giant, but it sounded normal, like Chris Evans. But before I could say anything back, I heard someone behind me. "Oh Jonathan!" I heard someone yell. Johnny's face changed, and I knew why.

David was walking up to us with a grin. "You made some friends, good for you," he looked at all of them one by one. "are they blind or just too kind?" He asked with a grin. He walked up and slapped Johnny on the shoulders. I saw Holly back up a bit, and Blake was just standing and watching, the only person who seemed affected was Finn and Johnny. Johnny took a breath and looked back at david. "No, they're just friends of mine." Johnny said, but his voice cracked a bit. "Yeah, well we got Bruce Lee, a little middle schooler, and warchief of the cherokees." David said with a smile. At that comment Finn looked up at him. "What did you call me?" Finn asked looking back. He had an angry look, I actually wanted to see how strong he was, so I stepped back.

"You heard me fat boy, you got a problem?" David asked him. I saw Finn grit his teeth. "Yeah, don't call me that." Finn said, I could tell he was holding back anger, but it didn't make him any less scarier. "Well I don't care, so take this!" David said, he then reached his hand back and slapped the back of Finn's back with a loud smack. Finn arched his back in pain. Then he sat straight up. I saw people look in his direction, waiting to see what he would do, a few walked up to see the showdown, of David beating a newbie. There were maybe ten campers around us.

But Finn unzipped his jacket and took it off, to where he was just wearing a white shirt. "Oh no, he took off his jacket!" David said mocking him. I heard some people whisper around us. Finn slammed his fists on the table and turned in his seat to where he was facing David. And he stood up, and oh my lord, I had no words

I thought he was 6'2 maybe, but know that he was standing up, he looked 6'10, and I wasn't sure if it was fat at first, it wasn't, just huge bulging muscles. He stood up looking down on David, and David's smirk was gone. "Wow." I said silently. Johnny smiled a bit and crossed his arms next to Finn and faced David. David looked like he was trying to come up with an excuse, but couldn't make up the words to say it.

"Now here's the thing, that was a test, I'm David son of Ares, and you must be a child of Ares too, right?" David asked him whimpering a bit. "I don't know and I don't care, so get out of my face." Finn said looking down at him. "Yeah, well you're definitely a son of Ares, so get back to me later-" He stopped and looked around. "-I got to go somewhere, bye." David said. He turned and ran off like a scared dog with his tail between his legs.

A few of the kids walked off laughing bit and I stood there staring at Finn in awe, most of which were campers who were bullied by David themselves. "Jeez Finn, we showed him, didn't we?" Johnny said with a smile. "He thinks he's so big, but he's weak." Finn said with a smile. Then he turned around and smiled. "Sorry, I'm normally nice, but he just got me mad." He said with a million dollar smile, his teeth were straight pearly white, pretty nice actually. But Holly didn't seem to care, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "We've been over this Finn, don't apologize for everything." Holly told him. "I know, I'm sorry I just can't help it." He said apologizing for saying sorry to much. "Finn!" Holly yelled at him. He was about to say something but Johnny interrupted. "Honestly, you just nearly killed David, don't apologize." Johnny said laughing. Then Holly stepped in and started to argue with Johnny, but I lost track of their conversation, I was looking at Blake.

He wasn't saying anything, but looking off in the distance, but it looked like the grass around his feet was turning black. I was staring at it, but I felt something hit the top of my shoulder and it scared the crap out of me. "AGH!" I said jumping forward. I turned and saw Percy laughing. He was smiling and looked like a dad who scared his kid. "Sorry dude, couldn't help it." He said laughing. "Yeah, good to see you Percy." I said with a smile It was good to see him, I felt close to him because we both escaped my dad's palace last year. He was wearing the usual, camp shirt and khaki shorts. His green eyes looked welcoming and happy, just how he acted.

"Oh hey Percy, what's up?" I heard Johnny ask. Finn stood up and waked next to me, I assumed Percy had already met Finn, because he didn't seem surprised when he saw him. "Well, Chiron asked me to get Nick and Blake." He told us. I felt a pain in my stomach, my first day back and Chiron already needs to see me. "Did I do something wrong?" Blake asked him. But I looked down and I noticed when he moved the grass was turning back to its green color, weird. Percy didn't seem to notice though, he just kept talking. "No, maybe he wants you guys to get two deserts or something." Percy said with a smile. Blake still looked worried though, I didn't blame him. But if we're both in trouble, might as well go with a smile. "Hey we're good man, let's just go." I told him, He nodded but still looked scared, I feel like he knew something I didn't, and I hated that feeling

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys later, we're checking out the archery range." Johnny said with a grin. "Yeah man, we'll catch up with you later." I told him. He waved and walked off, leaving just me, Blake, and Percy. But Percy walked up and put each hand on one of our shoulders. "Follow me dudes." Percy said as he turned us to the direction of the big house.

But while were walking I noticed Blake was very quiet and looked nervous, anxious, like he knew something was about to happen. I didn't want to stare, but it was hard when he looked like he saw a ghost. Percy wasn't any better, he was dead quiet, just great, I love awkward times.

We walked up to the big house, it looked the same, a big white house with a large porch in the front and rocking chairs on it. "Chiron's inside, but I gotta run, see you guys later." Percy said. "See ya Percy." I said as I waved. He smiled and walked off. I figured Blake hasn't met Chiron, so I probably had to explain to him that he was a centaur. "So don't be alarmed, but Chiron is a-" I was saying, but he cut me off. "A centaur, I've met him." He told me. Oh, well now I look stupid. "Oh, well let's go in." I said, guess I was wrong. He nodded and we both walked in.

Chiron was in the living room waiting, when he saw me and he smiled. But there was another guy next to him. They guy had messy curly hair and a rough beard. He had on a yellow leopard print shirt and khaki pants, along with brown sandals with socks. But I knew who he was, Dionysus the god of wine who I saved last year. He looked bored, even when I stepped in. "Agh, the famous Dick Jones." He said. I hesitated, I figured he would at least know my name. "Nick Snow you mean." I corrected him. "Whatever, I'm Mr. D, counselor next to Chiron." He told me as he took a sip, of what looked like some kind of cola.

Chiron sighed out loud, and he put his hand up to quiet Dionysus, or Mr. D I should say. "Anyways, you're probably wondering why we brought you in here." Chiron told me changing the subject. "Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing's wrong, with you at least-" His eyes drifted to Blake. "-it's with Blake." Chiron told me. I looked back at Blake, but he still looked scared, looking at the ground. "Well what's wrong with him?" I asked them. He hesitated, but Mr. D didn't at all. "His father." Mr. D told me in a boring tone. I looked at him confused. "Hades?" I asked them. Chiron and Mr. D looked at eachother. "No, it's not Hades, I'll let Blake tell you." Chiron said gesturing to Blake. I nodded and looked back at Blake. He took a breath and looked up at me with a straight look.

"My father is Erebus, the primordial god of darkness." He told me.


	3. Nick III

I stepped back a bit. I've read about the primordial gods, they're like the gods of other gods, like Gaia and Chaos, and the one that controls darkness is his dad. "Oh." Is all I could muster out. Chiron rolled up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Now, the reason I tell you is that you both have a similar problem, both your dads don't have children very much, and you both have lost your mothers." Chiron told us. I nodded, Mom died protecting me, and I feel like Blake didn't want to talk about his mom, to be honest I didn't either. And looking at his face, I could tell I was right. "Okay, but like, in the nicest way possible, how, how did a primordial god have a demigod child?" I asked Chiron. "Well, we don't know, but we're sure Erebus is his dad, the sign came on his head the minute he stepped into camp, then we sent him to school with Johnny so he wouldn't have a few friends and wouldn't feel like an outcast." Chiron told me. But I knew the main reason, Chiron was afraid of what Blake could do and wanted to make sure Blake didn't have a reason to kill us all. He wasn't going to admit but I had a good way of reading people, and that's why he did it, I'm sure of it. "But he's just like you, and since we don't have permission from Hades he'll be staying with you in the Hera cabin, me and Mr. D need to talk about somethings, so you to go have fun until activities start tomorrow." Chiron said. I nodded and stepped out, with Blake following me. Right when I stepped out I heard Mr. D talking about Dick and Nate sharing a cabin, I was starting not to like him.

As I was walking I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, I knew how scary and big Erebus is, it made my back shiver, like a thousand bugs crawling down it. "You don't have to hide it, I scared Mr. D and Chiron at first too." Blake said with a sad tone to his voice. I stopped and looked back at him, and his face looked sad, like my first time at camp. "You might not get it, but I know the feeling, I used to be homeless so people being scared of me isn't nothing new." I told him. He looked at me weird. "You were...homeless?" He asked me with a concerning voice. "Sure was, I ran away from my orphanage and for a few years was homeless, until I found Camp Half-Blood." I told him. "Oh, well sorry about that, it must have sucked." He said as a matter a factly. "It wasn't that bad, I didn't have to deal with lousy neighbors." I said with a smile. He laughed a bit, I noticed that his teeth were white and straight, a dentist's dream come true. I hadn't seen him smile yet, but it was nice to make someone smile.

After five minutes of us talking and me filling him in on people to know at camp we arrived to the cabins, they were a bunch of kids outside the cabins talking and meeting with friends and siblings. I noticed Lacy bringing stuff inside for the salon, like metal wall decorations of hairbrushes and a pair of scissors. David was setting up swords on the walls of the Ares cabin in the shape of an X, along with a metal skull. I also saw the Demeter kids watering plants outside, they had flowers, vines, and venus fly traps that were like 6 feet tall, might even keep the Hermes kids out. And then my cabin. Made of white pearl and had two pillars on the outside, people seemed to avoid it, and to be honest I didn't blame them.

"There it is, my cabin." I said with a frown. We walked in front of it and stopped, just looking at it. "Well, it sure is something." Blake said hopefully. "Whatever you say man, let's head in." I said as I walked up to the door.

We both walked in, and when I opened the door I noticed how dark it was, someone must have shut the blinds. "Is it normally this dark?" Blake asked me looking around. "No, the thing is that I'm the only one who stays here, until now." I said motioning to him. He nodded. I walked up to one of the windows and opened the curtains. Light instantly came in the room illuminating the whole place. The light shined off the polished marble of the Hera statue, the white beds looked brighter. The whole place smelled like a new car, honestly I couldn't stand the smell, but I can handle it. Or maybe I could get something, like maybe a hamburger and leave it a drawer to make the place smell like a normal cabin, or maybe I shouldn't...I'll bring the idea to Blake later.

"Cabin sweet cabin." I said. Blake looked around with big eyes. "It's super nice in here, nicer then my house." Blake said looking around. I looked around, but to be honest it wasn't my favorite cabin. "It's alright." I said. I walked over to the couch, correction, my couch. Scratch that, another correction, my bed. It was the same, white leather with big cushions. But I didn't care for the cushions, I tore them off and saw the pull out. I smiled and pulled it out and I saw my bed, with the light blue sheets. I put my bag on the bed and sat down. I saw dust come out the bottom when I sat, and I heard the sound of something crushing, probably the mattress because it was so old. But I loved it.

"This is so comfortable, why sleep on the pull out?" Blake asked me sitting on one of the beds. "Eh, to comfortable," I said pointing to the beds."-this mattress is soft and also hard, perfect for me." I said as I fell back on my back. "Fair enough, well what else is there to do around camp?" Blake asked me. "Oh, let me pull out the brochure we have here at Camp Half-Blood." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but what is there to do, I'm new here." Blake told me sitting on his bunk. I would have said another smart comment, but I knew the feeling of being new. I sat up and looked at him.

"Well, today is more of a free day because no activities are happening, but tomorrow we'll be doing things like sword fighting, rocking climbing(I didn't mention the lava to him), archery, rope courses, and three meals a day, simple stuff." I said. "Great, well what can we do today?" Blake asked me. "Well, I know a few people might be at the archery range, so let's go there then." I said. Blake nodded and stood up. I stood up and stretched my back out with a loud cracking sound, the bed was comfortable but not good for my back. But Blake didn't seem to care, so we both walked out.

The cabins were the same, the only difference is I saw three of the Hermes kids being chased by the two of the Athena kids who had green slime on them, I connected the dots in my head and let them sort it out on there own. And I was ready to go to the archery range, it's probably where Bethany is.

We walked past the cabins and by some of the rope courses, and I saw the archery range. The range was right next to the forest, gave it a nice view and some arrows were sticking out of the trees near the range, probably for practice and better targets. But I saw two people in front of, it looked like Bethany and Holly, the girl I met earlier. But looking at Bethany, she hadn't changed at all. She had her red hair let down like usual, it always glistened in the sun, the only difference was that she just looked older. But it looked like she was in a heated argument with Holly, battle of the redheads style.

"It's a ranged weapon and a melee weapon, way more useful!" Holly yelled holding up a spear. The spear had a wooden handle and a metal tip, tied together with rainbow duct tape, nice homemade weapon. "But it's hard to move around and is too long, not practicable!" Bethany yelled back. "Mine can retract its size, so that makes no sense!" Holly yelled back. They each had weapons drawn and were at each other's throat, someone was going to be hurt. I ran up to them quickly. "Woah woah woah let's calm down!" I said stepping in front of them with my hands up. "Move Nick, I'm busy." Holly said. "Good to see you Jack, but we'll talk later." Bethany said gritting her teeth. "Look, Bethany, the bow is great for ranged, and Holly, the spear is fantastic for up close combat." I said trying not to let them kill each other. But when I said that they both gave me a mad look, and I knew I made a mistake. "You know her?!" They both asked me simultaneously.

"Look, it's the first day, let's all calm down." I said. Holly snorted under her breath, but she shrunk it down to a small key-chain and clipped it to the belt loop of her jeans. Bethany put her bow on her back as well. "Great, now what happened?" I asked them. Bethany stepped forward trying to keep her cool. "Well, I was practicing my archery and Holly came up and mentioned something about my bow that was a little mean so I poked fun at her spear, and things escalated from there." Bethany told me. Holly didn't say anything, so I figured that Bethany was right, or Holly just didn't care. "Well, it's over now so let's chill." I said. "You're right, sorry to get off on the wrong foot, we'll be besties from now on, right?" Holly asked Bethany happily. Bethany rolled her eyes and walked away.

It was quiet for a moment. "Well that happened." I heard Blake say from behind me, I forgot he was there to be honest. "Oh hey Blake, didn't see you back there." Holly said with a smile. He awkwardly waved, but he still looked a little happy though. "She explained it, I was just walking around alone, Finn and Johnny are off doing something stupid." Holly said rolling her eyes. "Well let's find them, Johnny probably has something fun to do, or stupid, either way sound interesting." I said. Holly nodded. We started to walk, but I looked back and saw Blake staring at the forest. "Blake, you good?" I asked him. He waved me away. "I'll catch up, see you guys later." He said not taking his eyes off the forest. "Okay then, we'll be with Johnny and Finn." I said. He nodded. I then walked off, but Blake looked worried, hope everything is okay.

Me and Holy walked up to the cabins. It was pretty easy to find them, Finn was 6'10, but it looked like Finn was talking with three people and Johnny was just a spectator behind him. He was talking with Harley. Harley was the Hephaestus cabin leader, he was 6'0 and was pretty buff, probably due to the fact that he was working at the forge since he was like seven. He had short curly brown hair and hazel eyes with tan skin, he was also really tight with Johnny. And honestly he looked like the evolved form of Leo. He had on a white T-shirt with a lot of black spots over it and it had holes in it, but it was hard to tell with the apron he had on. There were a lot of tools on the pockets of the apron, like hammer and stuff like that. And there was a girl next to him, Becky. Becky was the Athena cabin leader. She had brown hair that was the color of tree bark, and it was pulled back into a ponytail and she was rather sort, maybe 5'4. She was also pretty skinny, but I spared with her last summer, she was much stronger then she looked. We were pretty good friends, and it was good to see her. She was wearing a camp shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, along with jeans shorts and a dagger strapped to her thigh. And then David was there, no introduction needed.

"Look at him, born to be an Ares kid." David said swing his warhammer at nothing particular. "No, his hands are huge, made to work the forge!" Harley yelled at him. "Look, he's not stupid like an Ares kid and his hands are soft unlike you Hephaestus kids, he's tall and smart, definitely an Athena kid!" Becky yelled at both of them. "Hermes?" Johnny asked to them. "Shut up Johnny!" They all yelled at him at the same time. He rolled his eyes and walked to the Hermes cabin, he looked a little sad but it's Johnny, he'll be fine.

But Finn looked so confused, it must be hard being his size. I leaned over and got next to Holly's ear. "Let's save him." I whispered to her. She looked up at me and nodded. We both walked up the the four. "Hey guys." I said smiling. "Oh hey Nick!" Becky said smiling. She walked up and gave me a hug, one of the things I liked about not being homeless is that I have friends. "Hey Becky." I said. She let go and turned back to Finn. "Hey Nick, question." Harley told me without saying hi. "What's up man." I asked him giving him a high-five. He smiled but then got back to the question. "Is Finn Athena, Ares, or Hephaestus?" David asked me interrupting Harley. I acted like I was thinking. "Aphrodite." I finally said. They all laughed, except David, he was to cool to laugh apparently.

"Well how about we wait for someone to claim me instead of arguing please." Finn asked us with a calm voice. Becky sighed. "He's right, I bet he'll be claimed at the campfire tonight." Becky said. Harley and David nodded. "I got stuff to build anyways." Harley said as he walked off. "Yeah, see ya." David said. Becky looked around, like she was trying to find something to do. "I, ugh, I got something to do, see you guys later." Becky said smiling. And she walked off, leaving us alone. "So, what now?" Holly asked me. But before I could answer, I heard a bell. "Well, that's lunch, so that's what we'll do." I said. And then we started walking to the lunch pavilion, the smell was practically dragging me to the area.


	4. Blake I

Why was he here, of people it had to be him. I don't hate him, but boy did he make me mad. No scratch that, I nearly hated him, but I couldn't truly hate him. And to think I was having such a good time, and I already have a few friends, but he just had to show up. I was walking through the forest, taking my sweet time, if he wanted to talk he should be willing to wait all day. But I reached an empty spot, surrounded by trees and with a small beam of sunlight shining into it. I walked to it, I figured he would be here.

"What do you want?" I asked out loud a little mad. No answer, but he was here, I knew it. "Where are you, I was busy." I said looking around. Still nothing, only the sounds of trees swaying back and forth, but I knew why he wasn't coming out. "Please come out...dad." I muttered out. I hated calling him that, but it was true. Then out of the shadows like a ghost, Erebus came out.

He was tall like me, and he had a lean muscular build, but still skinny just like me. His hair was long and thick with a lot of knots in it, and went to the middle of his back, and the color of a black hole. His eyes were sunken in and had bags under them, and they were just as dark as his hair. His skin was pale, like white smoke, like he had never seen the sun. He looked like the boogeyman from Rise of the Guardians, if he grew out his hair for a few thousand years. But that's just his mortal form, I've seen his true form...it's awful. But he had on a black overcoat with a dark grey button up under it with black slacks. And to top it all off he had a black tie, like a businessman from the underworld. When he saw me he smiled, revealing his black teeth.

"Ah Blake my baby boy." He said smiling. His voice sounded like Heath Ledger's joker, high but not to high, and deeply intimidating. "Hey Erebus." I muttered. He frowned. "You could call me dad you know." He said. I hate when he acts like just a poor dad, it made me so mad. "Gods what do you want!" I yelled at him angrily while stomping my foot to the ground. I was tired of his games, he did this all the time. But I noticed when I stomped the ground, the dirt around me turned black, Erebus smiled but didn't mention it. I hated it when it happened, but he loved it.

"Calm down, I'm just seeing how your doing at the new camp." He said calmly. He stroked the side of a tree, and it turned solid black. "No your not, your here for a reason." I told him. His eyes narrowed, like he was trying to say something. "Fine, you're right, I have a friend who made me an offer regarding you, but he will ask you personally...eventually" Erebus said with a smile. I looked at him at him carefully. "What friend?" I asked him backing up. "Oh no one, you'll find out soon enough, now go, and keep your weapon close." He said smiling walking up in front of me.

I forgot about those, my 14th birthday present. I rolled up the sleeves to my leather jacket and looked at the bracelets. They were black as night and fit comfortably around both of my wrists, I didn't even feel them. I threw my hands down like I was throwing something at the ground, and the two spikes came out in between my middle and ring finger. They were about a foot long each, and were like a spike. Solid black like the bracelets but theses had a black mist coming off of them. "They still look great don't they?" Erebus asked me holding my arm and admiring them. I snatched my arm back. "Yeah sure Erebus, now can you go?" I asked him impatiently. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but know I'm watching and it's only a matter of time before my friend comes by, keep an eyes out." Erebus said with a smile. Then he fell back and landed in a shadow caused by a tree, and he was gone.

I wanted to hate him so much, he has done some messed things, but compared to some of the other primordial gods he wasn't that bad. But still, what he did to mom is unforgivable. But a friend of his coming to camp, I didn't like the sound of that. I threw the spikes at a tree in anger, but they disappeared when they hit it, still felt good though, and they left black mist coming off the tree.

But I'll worry about his "friend" later, I decided to head back to camp, I didn't want people to know I was gone. I moved some bushes and I was back at the archery range, but no one was there. I looked around, but no one was in sight, I just heard a loud noise coming room the lunch pavilion. "Great." I muttered to myself. I walked to where I heard all the noise, and sure enough the pavilion was filled with every camper, they were all eating different kinds of food. Must be lunch.

I walked down to it, I noticed Nick sitting at a table separated from the others along with other kids, but they all looked a little older so I figured I wouldn't be allowed to sit there. So I looked around and saw Johnny, Holly, Finn, and the two guys I met earlier, Benjamin and Bethany. I walked over to them, and yet again I walked into an argument, great.

"The CGI was dominant and it had a better cast then those old crappy movies." Benjamin said looking at Johnny. Johnny slammed his fist on the table. "The prequels were the worst thing to happen to Star Wars, who likes Jar Jar!" Johnny yelled. "I love Jar Jar!" Benjamin yelled back. "For the love of all the gods will you guys shut up!" Holly said annoyed. Johnny and Benjamin both sat down with there arms crossed. Finn was just calmly eating his food, or his buffet I should say. I saw the remains of two burgers, a few empty bottles a snapple near him, a big empty plate with just a few fries on it, an empty milkshake glass with a straw coming out of it, and half an apple pie. But all he had left was half the apple pie.

"Hungry big guy?" I asked him sitting down. When he saw me he smiled. "Just a bit." He said laughing. He had a big grin, but I didn't blame him, the school me, him, Holy, and Johnny went to had awful food. But Holly looked up and saw me, and she smiled. "Hey Blake!" Holly said in her usual loud voice. I waved, I liked to be quiet, but Holly practically yelled whenever she talked, so whenever she said hi I would just wave.

"Blake, question." Johnny said right when I sat down. I sighed out loud. "What?" I asked him closing my eyes. "Star Wars, original trilogy," Johnny was saying, but when he said that Benjamin gave him a look. "Or the prequels?" Johnny asked me still giving Benjamin the dirty look. "Never seen any of them." I said bored. I never saw the point in movies, I know a lot of people like them but for me it's just fictional characters that will never affect me, but that didn't mean I tried to make not fun for others. But The look Johnny and Benjamin gave me, they acted like I just said I didn't know what New York was. "Oh lord." Holly said under her breath.

"You've never seen….Star Wars." Johnny asked me silently. "No, but I'm sure it's great." I said hopefully. "I need to go, I can't right now." Benjamin said as he stood up. "Yeah, I'm there with you, see you guys later." Johnny standing up as well. Then they both walked away, looking at me with an unbelievable look.

"That happened." I said watching them as they walked off. "Eh, they'll get over it, but that's not important, what did you need in the forest?" Holly asked me. "There was a, umm, a turtle!" I said quickly. I bit my tongue though, I was an awful liar and I always had been. Holly and Finn looked at me weird. "Okay then, well I hope it's okay." Holly said looking at me weird. I smiled awkwardly, only a few people knew about my dad being Erebus and I didn't want to make that list any longer. "Well anyways, you wanna come with me to pick a weapon, Peter is bringing me there." Finn asked me. Honestly, I wasn't that hungry, and I didn't anything better to do. "Yeah, I guess." I told him. He smiled at me. "Sweet." He said in a chill voice.

Not gonna lie, I admired Finn a lot. He was the definition of a gentle giant, rarely getting violent. I was friends with him before I really started talking with Johnny, mostly due to the fact that we shared a room together. He got mad at a few things, Fortnite gamers, people who complain about rich things, and bullies. And I've seen him get mad at all these, and it's always satisfying to watch. But other than that he couldn't hurt a fly.

The rest of lunch went by quickly, it was mostly Holly talking about gods know what and me and Finn smiling and nodded. I think she was talking about Leprechauns when I saw Peter walk up to me. "Ready to go Finn? He asked him cutting off Holly. She grumbled under her breath, but stopped talking. "Yeah, and Blake is gonna tag along." Finn told him. I nodded at him when he said my name. Peter smiled. "Great, do you need a weapon?" He asked me. I shook my head, but I didn't tell him my current weapons. Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Just follow me then." Peter said. I nodded and me and Finn stood up and followed him to get Finn a weapon, just a normal day at camp apparently.


	5. Blake II

I could tell a lot about Peter just by seeing him talk and walk. He walked tall and never slacked his shoulders, and he already looked intimidating. I could see his muscles even though he was wearing a shirt, he didn't look like Finn or David, but more like me, lean and muscular. He honestly looked like Chris Pratt from the neck down. His hair was short and dirty blonde like sand. His skin was tan and he had gray eyes. I also noticed he had a sword at his belt. It had the logo of Hermes, a staff with two snakes on it where the blade met the hilt and it had a golden hilt with a shiny blade, he must have cleaned it recently. If his muscles meant anything he was probably good with the sword.

But we walked up to an old shed, looked like a tool shed. It was painted white and looked pretty nice. "A few years ago we stopped using this, but it had a lot of valuable weapons in it so we fixed it up, take any weapon you want Finn." Peter told him. Finn looked at the shed up and down. "Sweet." Finn said with a smile. He walked to the shed and motioned me to follow him. We walked up to it and he opened it, and I wasn't expecting this many weapons.

The whole things was ten feet by ten feet, small but filled with all kind of weapons. I saw boxes lining the wall with different weapon labels on t, like swords, daggers, axes, etc. There was a desk on the wall opposite to the wall that had different kinds of arrows and daggers on it. There were also different kinds of weapons littering the ground, and some broken ones under the desk, it looked like all of Greece unloaded all there weapons in here and the magically organized themselves.

"Wow." I said looking at all of them. "Yeah, I didn't even know where to start." He said looking around. I heard Peter walk in behind us.

"Yeah, it's a little overwhelming." He said with a chuckle. "You don't say." Finn said not looking back at him. Peter walked up and clapped Finn on the shoulder. "But everybody says the weapon you're looking for will call to you." Peter said. Finn nodded and looked around. But his gaze fell to the corner with a bunch of boxes. He walked over to it and started moving boxes out of the way. He was smart, so I figured he knew what he was doing.

But once he moved some of the boxes I saw something, it looked like two handles. The were each black with a red marble ball at the end. They were just leaning against the wall. "Found something?" Peter asked Finn curiously. "Yeah, I think I did." Finn said with a smile. He reached his hands out and moved the box in front of them, revealing two axes. They were identical, with a white blade and they were only one sided, but looked deadly. They also looked huge, four feet long each. There was also two black straps next to them, I'm assuming a sheath. But I saw words engraved on the handle on each of them. On one the word in Greek, it said " _animo"_ , which in English mean " _strength"_ , it was engraved on the handle. The other one had the Greek word " _viribus"_ , which meant " _courage"_ was also engraved on the other one.

Finn picked them up and held them in his hands, they suited him to be honest. "Ah, I forgot about those, they're meant for a strong warrior, used by a soldier a long time ago." Peter told him. "Greek?" Finn asked him. Peter nodded. Finn just smiled.

He put the straps around his thighs, to be honest I was surprised they fit him, but they did nonetheless. He put the axes on the straps and stood up fully, he looked super intimidating with the axes on each of his legs.

"Who you plan to kill big guy?" I asked him jokingly. He laughed a bit. "You're funny." He told me. I looked back at Peter, and he looked impressed. "Well, I think we could set up some dummies for you to prac-" Peter was saying but was cut off.

"AGHHH!" A blood curdling scream rang throughout the camp. We stood there, still as a statue. Peter looked nervous, but just for a moment, he shook his head a bit and looked at us. "We got to cut this short!" Peter yelled running out of the shed. Me and Finn stood there for a moment. We looked at each other and nodded, then we ran out.

We ran out to where we heard the yell, and I saw a group of campers surrounding a tree near the lunch pavilion. They were all yelling and pointing to the top of the tree. The tree was kind of tall, maybe 20 feet tall. It's leaves were bright green with a few branches sticking out of it's luchish leaves. But there was something on top of it. On a branch that was sticking out of the top was a girl. She had on shorts and a camp shirt, and was wrapped around the tree branch for dear life. She looked terrified.

"Who is that." I said pointing up there. Peter squinted his eyes, and then they went wide. "Grayson!?" He yelled to the top. When the girl heard Peter say that she looked down desperately.

"Peter, please help!" She squealed while hanging on to the tree. "How did she get up there?" Finn asked. "I don't know, but her biggest fear is heights, so if this is a prank it's not funny." Peter said gritting his teeth. "Well, how do we get her down?" I asked him. He turned and looked at the crowd of campers. "Johnny?" He asked out loud.

And like magic Johnny came out of the crowd. He had on the same clothes as before, but a new pair of shoes, they looked old and he never wore them in school. He ran past me and Finn without acknowledging me and went straight up to Peter.

"Do you need me to get her?" He asked Peter. Peter nodded. "Alright, I'll be right down." He said. I looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. "You'll see." He said.

He squatted and jumped in the air. As he did wings sprouted from his shoes and he shot in the air. I just stared at him, forget about the poor girl on the tree, Johnny was freaking flying. "It was a gift from dad, don't ask." Peter said looking up. "I'm not even surprised anymore." Finn said looking up.

Johnny flew next to the girl. He held out his hand but she just wrapped herself around the tree more and shook her head. Johnny held out his hand again, like he was insisting, this time she reached out and grabbed it and fell into Johnny, hanging on to him like a she was glued to him. He then flew back down to all of us, landing like Superman carrying Lois Lane. Peter ran up to them frantically.

"Grayson, what happened are you okay?" He asked her as Johnny put her down. When he did she just sat there on the ground shaking. "I..I..I was just at the lunch pavilion, and all...all...all the sudden I was in the tree." She said on the verge of crying. "Get her back to the cabin," Peter said towards the crowd, then he looked at Grayson. "And you just lay down and take it easy for the rest of the day." He said. Then the Hermes girls ran up to her and tried to comfort her, but she looked shell shocked, I honestly felt bad for her.

They led her off, leaving a very confused crowd. "Who did that?" Finn asked in the silence silently. "I...I don't know, I want to say David, but that's much...even for him." Peter said. "That's weird then, how did she just get up there?" I asked out loud. "I'm not sure, I'll bring this up with Chiron, you guys go somewhere else, I have to think about this." Peter said. I looked up at Finn, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we could set up some dummies." I said. Finn looked down at me and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile. But I could tell the look in his eyes, he was thinking what the hell just happened, but I'll worry about it later, I need to think about happy things and not the bad things. So we started walking to the Colosseum.


	6. Blake III

We walked to the small coliseum, there were a few kids practicing with their weapons, but not a lot, maybe 10. They each looked really good and they also looked older, hope this wasn't a senior only thing. But I saw three unoccupied dummies, guess it's time to see how powerful Finn actually is. "Over there look good?" I asked Finn pointing to the dummies. He drew his axes and nodded. He walked up to the dummies, but he looked a little confused.

He looked at me with a confused look. "So, I just hit them?" He asked me. "I guess, go for it dude." I told him. He nodded, and he quickly jumped forward like a gorilla with his arms over his head and hit a dummy with his axes. He then turned his arms, leaving one ax in the dummy and hit another one, he then reached his arm back and grabbed the ax that he left and threw into another one with the strength of a Lion, and all this was done in less then five seconds. When he was done he looked back at me and smiled. I was too shocked to speak, Finn was a beast. I was gonna say something, but I heard something from behind me. It sounded like clapping.

"That was incredible Finn, well done." I heard someone say. I turned and saw that Ares kid, I think his name was David. He was still wearing camo army pants and a black wife beater, guess he didn't change yet, he for sure didn't smell like he changed. Finn looked at him, he was probably thinking on how to approach the situation. "Umm, thanks." He said. David gave him a smile, showing off his partly yellow teeth. "Yeah, I actually came here to practice myself, make sure my striking arm is still working, you know what I mean?" He asked Finn. Finn slowly nodded. David walked past him and to the dummies, but he hit me with his shoulder while walking to them. It gave me a nice smell of his bad BO.

He stopped right in front of me, with Finn behind me. David drew his war-hammer, which was huge and intimidating in and of itself, but in the hands of David, it was terrifying. He reached back and it went over his head and hit the dummy, splitting a hole in it's head.

I gulped a little, I wasn't scared of him but I for sure felt uncomfortable. I looked back, but Finn was just watching, waiting for something to happen probably. I looked back at David, but he was swinging his war-hammer back from his side and it hit me right in the stomach. If I had a bigger lunch I would have puked, but it was just pain. I instantly went to the ground holding my stomach. "Ow ow ow…" I was saying clutching my stomach. "Sorry didn't see you there." David said as he laughed like a pig. "What was that for?!" Finn asked him angrily.

I looked up at David, but he just put her hands up defensibly. "Just an accident." He innocently proclaimed. I slowly got up, still holding my stomach, but it didn't hurt as much, I'm pretty sure nothing was broken, hopefully.

I looked up at David, he was almost laughing, like it was funny. This was it, I'm gonna embarrass him, make him look weak. I was about to draw a dagger and strike him right here, but then a thought went into my mind, one that I never thought I would hear.

 _ **Kill him.**_

It sounded low and raspy, like someone trying to get a final breath of air. I looked around, but I saw no one, but I definitely heard something, or someone say kill David… "I'm right here if you're looking for me." David said sarcastically. I looked up at him, as much as I wanted to humiliate him, I needed to get out of here. I looked at him for a minute, his look went from anger to annoyance. "I..I..I need to go." I said backing up. "Oh what's wrong Jackie Chu, to scared?" David asked me with a laugh. I didn't answer, I just turned around.

When I turned I ran right into Finn's chest, felt like I ran into a wall. I looked up at Finn, but he looked concerned. But I didn't want to hear him try to talk to me, I had to cut him off before he says anything. "See you at dinner." I said quickly while walking past him. "Okay, everything okay?" He asked me walking closer to me. But I didn't answer, I wanted to, but I needed to get out of there. I ran past him and got out of there.

 ** _You know you can, so do it._**

It said again, this time it sounded more urgent and evil. "Stop it stop it stop it!" I told myself holding me head. Once I got out of the collessiem I was too scared to really do anything but run. I ran as fast as I could, some people looked at me weird, but they probably thought I was training or something. I just needed to get to my cabin, and then I will be safe, hopefully.

 ** _You can't escape me, kill him!_**

It was screaming and was like someone right next to me, yelling through a megaphone a megaphone. I can't! I screamed in my head. But as I was running I stepped into a shadow, and it felt like I stepped into a hole. I felt straight down legs first. It was small though, so I hit my head on the ground first and then fell back into the hole. "AGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I tried to grab onto something, but I missed, I was just falling. My nails scratched the dirt as I fell, but to no avail.

As I was falling I looked up and saw where I fell, and it was getting higher and higher up, or I was falling deeper and deeper. Wherever I was, it was cold and dark. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I didn't know if this was punishment or I just died, and I honestly didn't want to know. I curled up into a ball and held my legs close.

But all the sudden the ground got warmer, and aI stopped moving and fell onto hard ground. I was on my back, with my eyes still closed. I slowly opened them, and I was in my...cabin. I sat up and rubbed my head a bit, I had a killer headache from when I hit my head. But I looked around, to make sure this was actually the cabin. But it was, even with the creepy statue in the middle of the room. "How did I…" I was saying, but my eyes drifted to something next to the statue.

It was a shadow, but it looked darker then it should, and there was dark mist coming out of it, like my daggers. It seemed to be emitting energy and I felt an attachment to it, like I was connected with it. But looking at it made a shiver go down my back. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, it looked weird and out of place. But then it turned normal, and the mist stopped, making it just another shadow.

I slowly stood up. "What happened…" I asked myself. But then I heard a knock at the door, and I just about had a heart attack. It scared the crap out of me. I stood up and slowly walked to the door, but I drew a dagger and hid it in my sleep, I had to be ready for anything. I opened the door, and thank god, it was just a camper. She was short, maybe 5'5 and had a lean build, like that of Scarlett Johansson. She had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were bright green. Her camp shirt was pulled into a knot on her stomach and she had on khaki shorts. She also had a clipboard with a list of names on it, and some were crossed out, and I saw my name on the bottom, the only one not crossed out. But another name was under mine, but it was circled in three different color pens, and the name said Nick Snow.

"Hi." I said looking at her. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Bridget from the Aphrodite cabin and I came to tell you that you need your hair fixed up." She told me in a high voice. I looked at her weird. "I do?" I asked her. She nodded with a smile. But her eyes drifted to my hair, and her eyes went wide a little, my hair wasn't the nicest, at all. So she was probably right.

I was about to say no, but after what just happened, I needed a distraction. "Sure, when is it?" I asked her. "Umm, how about now?" She asked me. Now, she must have been crazy. "Like, right now?" I asked her. "Yep, just follow me." She said. And she turned and started walking before I could say anything, great.

But before I left I looked in my room and threw the dagger at the wall, no point in keeping it with me if I'm just getting a haircut. The dagger hit a wall causing a large black spot, but the dagger disappeared into mist, and the spot will eventually go away as well.

I looked out the cabin and ran up to catch up with Bridget. I walked up behind her, she was walking quickly, she must have to get everyone by today. We walked up to a pink cabin, I'm assuming the Aphrodite cabin. It was big and pink, with a white picket fence around it and with a matching white roof. Each window was open and had plants on them, like flowers and dandelions. It looked like a giant barbie house, honestly I hated it.

"Okay, just follow me," She said, but she gave me a weird look. "and please don't touch anything." I nodded and she walked through the fence with me trailing behind her.

She opened the door and I saw the inside. Every single bed had a white wood frame and pink bed-sheet, and a small space behind the pillows for storing things. There were a few couches around the place and a lot of mirrors, maybe for makeup but I don't know, never worn any. And there were a lot of kids. A group of girls were sitting on one bed talking, a group of boys were laughing and talking, but something else caught my attention. It was a door on the back of the cabin, through the beds and that's where Bridget was walking to.

She opened the door and I found myself in a small hair salon. There were 4 chairs and 2 sinks for washing and cutting hair. There were three other campers, but they didn't notice me, they were busy getting a haircut. But in the middle was a girl. She had blonde hair let down and was short, and had on the same outfit as Bridget, except her shirt wasn't tied at her stomach, but elt down like normal. She was thin and looked very pretty. "Lacy, here's, um, Blake Roo?" Bridget said confused. "Blake Rui." I corrected her irritated. Jesus it's really not hard to say, Blake Rui, but I should be used to it, everyone says it wrong.

She rolled her eyes at my comment. But she gestured me towards Lacy. "Okay, thanks Bridget, I'll take care of him." Lacy said with a smile. Bridget nodded and walked off. "Oh, and one more thing!" Lacy said loudly as Bridget was about to walk out. Bridget turned to face her. "Hmm?" She asked. "Did you see, Nick heading this way?" Lacy asked her hopefully. Bridget closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath and let it out. "For the last time he's not on his way!" She yelled at Lacy with her eyes closed.

But I noticed something about Lacy, her eyes flooded with anger. But she kept a calm face. It was weird to see a girl as sweet looking as Lacy almost lash out, but she seemed good at hiding her anger. She took a breath and stood up straight. "Sorry Bridget, I'll take care of Blake." Lacy said holding her fists tight. I looked back at Bridget, but she seemed to not notice Lacy's anger, I doubt anyone did, but I could tell how angry she was by the look in her eyes. But Bridget nodded and walked off.

It was a really awkward situation to be in, but I was in it nonetheless. Lacy shook her head a bit and smiled. "Sorry about that, so we just need to fix your hair?" She asked me looking at my hair. She also seemed completely calm, like nothing happened.

"Um, yeah, that'd be great." I said. But Instead of answering, she reached up and put her hand through my hair. She instantly made a disgusted face. I felt my face blush, of course she had to feel my greasy hair. "Yeah, sink first, follow me." She said leading me to one of the sinks.

It looked like any sink in a hair salon, just a chair and a sink behind it. "Just sit here, I'll get the shampoo." Lacy said as she walked off. I sat in the chair and rested my head back, it was uncomfortable, but I had to do it. After five minutes of waiting I saw Lacy come back with a bottle of shampoo. "Okay, this shouldn't take to long." She said. I heard her turn the sink on. The sound of water was above me, and cold water hit my hair. It felt good honestly, it's kind of hot at camp and the cold water was refreshing. I felt Lacy's hands go into my hair while washing it, but she was doing it quick, and she had a look of boredom on her face, it was really awkward.

"So, how do you know Nick?" I asked her breaking the ice, no pun intended. "Oh, he's my boyfrie-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath after saying that, I even felt her gab my hair tighter. "He's my friend, just my friend." She said discouraged. "Oh, well we're sharing a cabin, he's pretty chill." I said. She stopped rubbing my hair for a second. "Was that a pun?" She asked me. I smiled. "Maybe." I said with a smirk. She laughed a bit. "Yeah, he went to school with me, and we did everything together, he brought me to homecoming, I got him a Christmas present, and we were dates to a Halloween party." Lacy said smiling. She seemed to really like Nick, she looked really happy talking to him. "Oh, well that's cool." I said, again, no pun intended.

But I thought back to how angry she looked at Bridget earlier, I almost forgot about it. "And by the way, props to you for keeping your cool back there." I told her as she washed my hair. "What do you mean?" She asked me. "Well, earlier, Bridget got mad at you for asking about Nick,and I saw you were mad," I was saying. "Just giving you credit where credit is due."

But she stopped washing my hair for a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said firmly. But I saw what was happening, she didn't want to admit it. "It's fine, You're good at hiding your anger," I told her. "But I'm good at reading people." But at that, she took a breath and lowered her head next to mine, to where she was right next to my ear.

"Listen to me carefully, you may think you're good at reading people, but you don't know me," She hissed in my ear. "I'm nothing like what you think, and tell anyone about what I'm telling you right now, it's my word against yours, so shut it!"

Her words were harsh and brutal, and made me worry. But she was right, she's not at all what I thought she was, but she seemed to be a good actor, because she instantly had a smile and started rinsing my hair.

I heard turn the water off. "Okay, your hair looks much better, now let's cut it and you'll be good to go." Lacy said. I nodded and tried to smile, my hair felt nice and clean. But I still couldn't get her harsh words out of my head.

She dried off my hair and I stood up and walked to one of the chairs for my haircut. I reluctantly followed her. I sat down and Lacy walked up to me with a pair of scissors. "Okay, we'll just trim it, and if you want anything more come back later." She said as she started cutting my hair. I didn't argue, I needed a haircut bad, and this was free...I think.

She wasn't cutting it for very long, just ten minutes. She also didn't seem to want to talk, or rather when she did try I just didn't answer, I didn't want to talk with her after what she told me.

But after what felt like an eternity, she finished. "Alright, your hair's done, put conditioner in it every day and it should look, okay?" She asked me nicely. I slowly nodded. She then spun my chair around and I saw my new look. My hair looked much cleaner, and still felt thick and soft, but in a weird way i looked more Asian. I loved the look, but I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I sat up, but she grabbed my arm before I could go.

"Not a word, I'm innocent and they're more prone to believe me then you, understand." She hissed in my ear. I nodded slowly. "Then have a great day, lunch has started, so you should go to that." She told me happily. I slowly nodded and slowly backed up.

I practically ran out of the cabin, I don't know what her deal was, but she was off. I ran out of the cabin, I needed to tell nick. But her words rang through my head. "My word against yours." They would probably believe a camper who's been here for years then a new camper, and she really didn't do anything wrong. As much as I hated it, I couldn't tell anyone.

So I started walking to lunch, with a million thoughts running through my head.


End file.
